Kunang kunang di Padang Ilalang
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


My Little Monster a.k.a Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun isn't mine.

**Kunang-kunang di Padang Ilalang** © 2013

by **MizuRaiNa**

A Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun fanfiction with pairing Haru x Shizuku

* * *

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Aku menghentikan tarian pulpenku saat soal matematika terakhir sudah kukerjakan. Aku menghela napas, merasa sedikit jenuh juga mengerjakan puluhan soal-soal matematika. Rumus-rumus yang ada di buku paket maupun catatanku sudah kuhapal semua. Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk mengerjakan ujian semester matematika besok—hari terakhir ujian.

Aku melirik pada jam dinding yang tertempel di kamarku. Sudah jam setengah sembilan. Cukup lama juga aku berkutat dengan soal dan rumus-rumus pelajaran eksak itu. Tiba-tiba, bayangan seseorang melintas di pikiranku. Sedang apa dia? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya sejak hari pertama ujian semester. Apakah dia juga belajar sepertiku? Entahlah.

Lagi-lagi aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Dia bukanlah hal penting yang ada dalam kamusku.

"Shizuku..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar ada suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Suara seorang laki-laki. Siapa? Apa mungkin Haru? Seperti suara pemuda itu yang memanggilku. Ah, tapi itu mungkin hanya pendengaranku saja yang salah.

_Sreek_

Jendela di depanku terbuka. Membuat angin malam menerbangkan gorden yang menutupinya. Aku sedikit tersentak namun terdiam di tempat. Sepersekian detik kemudian, gorden dibuka oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Haru—Yoshida Haru. Suatu hal tak aneh lagi mengingat dirinya pernah beberapa kali muncul melalui jendela kamarku. Tapi ini malam hari.

"Kau menyahut panggilanku! Aku kira kau tak ada," ucapnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Tidak biasanya ia mengunjungi kamarku—apalagi melalui jendela—di malam hari.

"Kau... mau apa?" tanyaku. Ia menampakkan senyumannya dengan mata yang menyipit—seperti biasa.

Ia melompat memasuki kamarku. Dia duduk di atas kasurku dengan senyuman masih terpatri di bibirnya. Ia melirik ke arah buku-buku yang ada di meja belajarku lalu beralih menatapku.

"Kau pasti berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran Shizuku. Apa kau tak bosan? Oh ya, tadi aku menemukan sesuatu," ujarnya dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar.

Aku tak menanggapinya, hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa maksudmu Haru? Kau ingin menunjukkannya padaku?

"Kau harus ikut. Kau tak akan menyesal. Ayo!" tuturnya. Ia melangkah menghampiriku lalu menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku mendengus. Tapi kurasa bukan hal yang buruk untuk pergi bersama Haru. Lagi pula ujian matematika besok aku sudah siap menghadapinya.

Aku berdiri, berjalan di belakangnya. Karena ia sudah pernah menginap di rumahku, aku yakin dia hapal jalan menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Ia membawaku pada sebuah hamparan rerumputan tinggi—ilalang. Angin berembus pelan; menggoyangkan rumput ilalang sehingga terlihat menari. Sinar bulan purnama menerangi gelapnya malam.

Pergelangan tangannya mencengkramku erat. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah kakinya yang membawaku entah ke mana. Mungkin ke sebuah bukit—karena jalan ke sini semakin menanjak—dan hamparan rumput ilalang terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan melihatnya," ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Ia masih terus berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingku yang terhampar luasnya padang ilalang. Tak sengaja, ekor mataku menangkap cahaya berkedip-kedip menyusup di antara rumput ilalang. Kunang-kunangkah?

Semakin kami berjalan, pendaran-pendaran cahaya itu kian bertambah. Aku sedikit berdecak kagum. Itu memang kunang-kunang. Jarang sekali aku melihat kunang-kunang. Terakhir aku melihatnya saat aku dan semua teman yang dikunjungi Haru dengan tiba-tiba—yang kami kira ia mencari Nagoya yang hilang—di musim dingin. Sudah terbilang lama.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku mengedarkan kembali pandanganku. Berpuluh-puluh pendar cahaya kunang-kunang menyinari padang rumput ilalang bagaikan gemerlapnya lampu kota.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi mengusik lamunanku. Ia melepaskan genggamannya lalu menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyumannya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Aku suka," jawabku.

Haru berlarian mengejar kunang-kunang, menerjang tingginya rumput ilalang. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dari dulu ia tak pernah berubah.

Sebuah cahaya kerlap-kerlip kulihat di depanku. Hewan kecil itu seolah-olah melihat ke arahku. Aku mengulurkan lenganku agar kunang-kunang itu hinggap di atas telapak tanganku.

Senyumku semakin melebar—tapi tak sampai menunjukkan rentetan gigiku—saat kunang-kunang tersebut hinggap di telapak tanganku. Aku mengamati cahaya kuningnya yang kerlap-kerlip—seperti sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang. Namun kunang-kunang itu terbang kembali saat langkah-langkah Haru yang berlari mendekat ke arahku.

"Lihat! aku menangkapnya Shizuku!" Ia membuka telapak tangannya. Langsung saja dua ekor—ah tidak, tiga ekor kunang-kunang mengepakkan sayap kecilnya sehingga terbang dari telapak tangan Haru. Sungguh indah. Mereka berterbangan berkelok-kelok; ada yang menyusup di antara rumput ilalang dan ada yang terbang ke atas.

Pemandangan di sini benar-benar indah. Haru, terima kasih kau mengajakku ke sini.

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Setelah kami—aku dan Haru—puas bermain dengan kunang-kunang, kami duduk-duduk di atas tanah yang sedikit miring—kira-kira sepuluh meter dari titik puncak bukit. Aku duduk dengan mendekap lututku. Sementara dia, mulai merebahkan dirinya dengan telapak tangan menyangga kepalanya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia sedang menatap lurus langit malam.

"Kau lihat, cukup banyak bintang-bintang di langit walaupun bulan hampir purnama," ujarnya sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada langit. Senyuman lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku menengadah, mengarahkan pandanganku pada langit—seperti yang dilakukan Haru. Aku menemukan beratus-ratus—bahkan berjuta-juta—bintang berhamburan menghiasi langit malam. Lalu aku melihat seonggok rembulan bersinar terang.

"Ya. Malam ini langit cerah, hampir tak berawan," tanggapku. Aku memang tak menemukan awan-awan kumulus yang bergumpal menutupi bintang-bintang ataupun bulan.

"Oh iya, tadinya aku juga ingin mengajak Sasayan dan Natsume ke sini. Hanya saja mereka mengatakan ada acara."

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Ya, memang akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua jarang bersamaku ataupun Haru. Aku tahu mengapa.

"Kau juga tahu Haru, mereka dua minggu kemarin resmi berpacaran." Itulah alasan yang berkemungkinan besar menyita kami berempat untuk bersama.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Haru. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya saat angin musim semi berembus.

"Shizuku... bagaimana kalau kita juga berpacaran?" tanyannya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak kaget. Sungguh tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal itu. Berpacaran katanya?

Aku bergeming, diam tak berkutik. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kujawab. Debaran jantungku saat ini berpacu cepat. Kurasakan pipiku pun mulai memanas.

Haru mengubah posisinya sehingga saat ini ia duduk dengan bersila. Ia tersenyum dengan menyipitkan matanya lalu kelopak matanya terbuka dan menatapku.

"Kau tak usah menganggapnya serius Shizuku. Lagi pula aku tak tahu apa makna dari pacaran. Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubungan kita nantinya jika seperti itu. Kurasa mungkin akan aneh. Dengan terus bersamamu aku merasa bahagia," ucapnya panjang lebar. Ia menatap mataku dalam. Kedua bola mata kami saling bertemu, menatap lekat iris masing-masing hingga terpantul bayangan diriku di bola mata hitamnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Shizuku," ucapnya tulus—aku tak melihat gurat keraguan dari nada bicaranya ataupun sorot matanya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum—juga semburat merah tipis terlukis di wajahku. Kau tahu, Haru? Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Namun seperti yang kaukatakan, aku pun tak tahu bagaimana status hubunganku denganmu. Hanya dengan melihatmu, bersamamu, aku rasa itu cukup untukku.

* * *

**:: End ::**

* * *

**Yak! Selesai! #tebarconfetti**

**Jemariku gak tahan nih buat ff ini. Soalnya anime ini bener-bener bagus. Romance dan humor-nya ngena bangeet. Sayang ff indo-nya gak ada satupun TwT yah, aku ngewakili deh~ /dor**

**Aniway, kalo udah baca, jangan lupa review ya~ :D**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
